


Om Väntan (Nya Vidder)

by LAON



Series: Om Väntan [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Coming of Age, Dikt, Gen, Lyrik, Poesi - Freeform, Uppväxt
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAON/pseuds/LAON
Summary: Du har klättrat i hela ditt liv.
Series: Om Väntan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623184
Kudos: 1





	1. II

Du har klättrat i hela ditt liv.  
Du har satt ena foten framför den andra,  
Den ena handen över den första,  
Men du har klättrat med slutna ögon.

Du har känt dig fram med dina fingertoppar,  
Har försiktigt ögnat marken med dina tår.  
Du har vandrat över kullar och ned i dalar  
Men aldrig har du höjt blicken från stigen.

Aldrig har du promenerat med njutning.  
Stigens jord packats av andras steg före dina  
Och på stigen har du vilat ovetande  
Med vaksam blick spänd i marken.

Sällan har du litat på dina fötter.  
Du har aldrig vetat att dina fötter kan bära dig rätt  
Utan utsträckta armar och ögon på stigen,  
Utan rädslan för att snubbla och falla.

Du såg en gång upp mot den blå himlen,  
Litade på dina trevande tår och mjuka fotdynor.  
Du föll.  
Du sargade dina knän i blod.

Du stänkte ditt blod över de vassa stenarna,  
Såsom över det orubbliga berget.  
Du såg ned på de klippor du snubblat över.  
Du såg inte upp igen.


	2. III

Dina ögon förblev fästa vid stigen  
Tills dagen då stigen tog slut.  
Då stannade du vid bergets fot och såg upp  
Medan svindlande förväntning steg i din maggrop.

Du ögnade berget med grumlig blick och såg stenar och branter.  
Du sneglade ned, bort mot rådjursstigen genom blåbärsrisen.  
Den vägen skulle vara lätt och snabb och söt.  
Du blev stående, stirrandes blint, tills du blickade inåt.

Du upptäckte en sinnebild.  
I bilden var dina händer röda av bärens söta saft,  
Men dina fotdynor voro platta likt djurstigens barrtäckta jord  
Och dina ögon voro beslutet slutna, nedslagna, grumliga.

Du ögnade berget och såg en annan bild.  
I bilden voro dina händer röda av ditt eget blod  
Och dina fötter var täckta av blåsor.  
I bilden voro dina ögon fästa vid bergets topp.

Du slog armarna kring din pirrande buk  
För att kväva känslan, dämpa distraktionen.  
Sedan började du klättra  
Och dina fingrar blödde och dina fötter värkte.

Halvvägs upp smärtade dina lungor;  
Luften där uppe var kvav och dina lungor var svaga och vana  
Vid stigens syrerika luft och stigens kvävande smalhet.  
Utan stigen nästan sjösattes du av de bristande banden kring ditt bröst.

Berget har ingen stig såsom skogen.  
Berget har lättklättrade branter med fottag och klipphällar.  
Berget har släta klippsidor som är hala efter regn.  
Du finner andrum i att trampa en egen stig.


	3. IV

Du behöver inte längre åtro vattnet med att urholka berget.  
Du har slutat trycka din kropp mot tidens visare.  
Tiden är inte längre din mästare  
När dina sargade händer och fötter själva kan bestiga berget.

Vattnet slutar inte rinna för att du inte längre behöver det.  
Vattnet är evigare än berget.  
Men du klättrar och lever och lär  
Att ibland är det lättare att vandra i torra flodbäddar.

Du finner bättre stråt.  
Du vakar över dina händers förhårdnader.  
De är blåsor som torkar och kliar och flår och avtäcker  
Ny hud; starkare, tåligare, märkt hud.

Dina värkande fingrar har snart fört dig till toppen.  
Du skymtar granar och solljus och blickar inåt igen, överväldigad.  
Du skymtar en ny sinnebild och en solskensfärgad vindsvåning.  
Du skymtar en lycklig tillvaro och strålande ögon i spegeln.

Du ler åt bilden och blinkar bort den, återupplivad.  
Bilden lever bakom dina ögon.  
Den fyller din halsgrop med expanderande förväntan.  
Den sprudlar i dina armar, ben, som en svällande magkänsla.

Du når toppen med värkande fingrar och tår.  
Det bränner i dina axlar och lår.  
Men luften är söt som skogen och regnet och våren  
Och himlen är oändligt blå.

Du står på bergets topp.  
Du har klättrat med halvsänkt blick.  
Nu höjer du blicken med vidöppna ögon.  
Först nu kan du verkligen se.

Du ser tallar till höger och granar till vänster.  
Du ser en bred sjö och suktar efter att få dyka,  
Efter att känna det svala vattnet mot din hud  
Och se den grumliga sjöbotten klarna.

Du ser berg,  
Breda och blå och outhärdligt nära nu.  
Det enda som står mellan dig och nästa berg är sjön och skogen  
Och sjöns vatten är sött och skogen är fylld med blåbärsris.

Du välkomnar de nya vidderna med öppna armar.  
Ditt hjärta bultar med lusta som om det ville spricka  
Eller spränga sig fritt från bröstkorgsbanden i flykt mot himlen.  
I fjärran skymtar du solskensvåningen vid toppen av nästa berg.


End file.
